Sous le regard de l'Amour
by lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Un Drago Malfoy dépressif va trouver l'amour dans les bras de la personne qui pensai le haïr le plus. Parfois la haine se mêle a l'Amour et cela donne un cocktail explosif!
1. Premier moment

_Chapitre corrigé, merci à CapitainePlume pour ses relectures ^^_

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et seul l'histoire m'appartient

**Message :** cette histoire change volontairement des passages entiers de l'histoire originale et c'est voulu !

**Message de l'auteur :** bienvenue , ceci est ma première histoire alors soyez indulgent, je m'excuse d'avance pour mon orthographe déplorable. Si vous voyez une faute qui vous brûle les yeux n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je la corrigerais.

Les passages en italique sont les pensées des personnages.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Sous le regard de l'Amour<strong>

oOo Chapitre 1 oOo

La journée commença bien tôt pour Drago Malefoy, réveillé par un cauchemar qui aurait retourné le cœur même de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Allongé sur son lit, le blond fixait le plafond, tremblant encore de terreur.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve, des images de la guerre qui le hantait. Des corps ensanglantés et mutilés par le Lord sortaient des cachots du manoir Malefoy, en geignant son nom à lui : celui qui n'avait pas pu stopper ce massacre. Massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Pour essayer de se changer les idées, il décida d'aller errer dans les couloirs.

Il se figea. Là, face à lui, Harry Potter se tenait assis dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, regardant au-dehors avec une infinie tristesse. Le survivant ne semblait même pas percevoir sa présence. Poussé par une force inconnue, Drago s'avança lentement vers la fenêtre.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Pourquoi je m'approche de Potty__?! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?...__Il est si beau... Attendez ! « Potter » et « beau » dans la même pensée ! Raaaahhhggg..._

_ Eh, Malefoy ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Drago pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées, et de la même façon, son regard hautain.

_ Potter, aurais-tu oublié, ce qui ne m'étonnerait nullement venant d'un Gryffondor, que je suis préfet. Je fais ma ronde, dit-il calmement avec tout le mépris qu'il avait en lui.

_ Malefoy, il est 4 heures du...

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, saleté de balafré ! le coupa-t-il

Les yeux du blond s'étaient teints d'une certaine crainte.

_ En quoi cela te concerne ? cria-t-il presque.

Harry écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

_ Malefoy... tout va bien ?

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, les jambes du Serpentard se dérobèrent sous lui. Potter, en bon sauveur, le rattrapa. Drago s'accrocha à son torse pour ne pas tomber. Son regard se remplit de larmes, il luttait pour ne les laisser couler sur ses joues pâles. Harry le remarqua et le serra plus fort contre lui. Il trouvait étrange d'accorder tant d'importance aux états d'âmes de son ennemi, mais à ce moment précis, voir le blond dans cet état le rendait malade.

_ Drago...

Il voulut commencer mais fut stoppé par les lèvres de Malefoy contre les siennes. Il se figea à ce contact. Il n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer que le Serpentard le repoussait déjà violemment contre le mur et s'enfuyait en courant.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?! Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ?! Cette fois, c'en est fini de moi...__Je vais être la risée de Serpentard ! C'est mon ennemi, merde ! Pourquoi..._

Drago claqua la porte de sa chambre individuelle et glissa contre le mur. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son visage déformé par des sanglots déchirants.

Il souffrait énormément depuis le début de cette guerre, ses parents le conduisaient à sa perte, il le savait mais il ne pouvait pas leur échapper. Son père était un homme avide de pouvoir, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à vendre son âme, son fils et sa femme pour être l'un des bras droits du Lord. Drago avait beau aimer la magie noire, il ne souhaitait pas détruire le monde sorcier, il détestait Potter mais ne souhaitait pas le tuer, juste le battre et lui montrer qu'il était le meilleur. Pour plein de petites choses, il ne voulait pas de cette guerre stupide. Mais il se retrouvait coincé du mauvais côté de ce putain de conflit.

Le jour se levait sur Poudlard, Malefoy finit de se préparer et descendit à la grande salle pour petit-déjeuner. En le voyant arriver, Zabini s'écria :

_ Oh, Drago. Par Merlin, tu as une tête à faire fuir un dragon !

Le concerné répondit par un grognement menaçant, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer tous les curieux qui le dévisageaient. En effet, c'était vraiment rare et même inédit de voir le Prince des Serpentards avec une tête aussi atroce : mal coiffé, le visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude et d'énormes cernes noirs qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris contrastant avec la pâleur de son visage.

Harry Potter le dévisageait avec un regard inquiet, ce qui lui valut une réflexion de la part de Ron :

_ Arrête de le regarder comme ça ! Il a ce qu'il mérite cette sale fouine !

_ Et tu sais ce qu'il a ? glissa Hermione en levant la tête de son livre.

_ ... Non... comment je pourrais le savoir... bredouilla le rouquin, de toute façon on s'en fout de la fouine ! Hein, Harry !

Il répondit par un grognement désintéressé qui fit soupirer Ron.

Cette journée commençait très mal pour le Survivant. Mais pourquoi donc se sentait-il si mal de voir Drago dans cet état. Ils étaient ennemis, rien de plus, rien de moins. Son cœur se tordit pourtant quand il croisa le regard de Drago où se mêlait haine, peur et surtout une incompréhension totale. Il vit les yeux du blond se remplir de larmes et ce dernier détourna la tête pour regarder dans son bol. Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme sous le regard curieux de sa meilleure amie.

« Décidément, quelle journée de merde » pensèrent en cœur le blond et le brun en se levant pour aller en cours.

* * *

><p><em>À suivre...<em>

_C'est un chapitre assez cours__,__ je sais._

_N'hésitez pas à __poster__ des reviews !_


	2. réflexion

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Message:** cette histoire change volontairement des passages entiers de l'histoire originale et c'est voulu !

**Message de l'auteur:** Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de ma fanfic'.

Amoure12 : merci de ta review :D

Bonne lecture !

**Sous le regard de l'Amour**

oOo Chapitre 2 oOo

Ce qui perturbait Harry n'était pas tant le mal-être de son ennemi que le baiser qu'il lui avait volé. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Le Survivant soupira.

_ Mr Potter s'ennuierait-il à mon cours ? tempêta Rogue, apparaissant devant sa table, moins 10 points pour Gryffondor ! cria-t-il avec l'un de ses célèbres sourires sadiques.

Le brun entendit un ricanement de l'autre côté de la salle. Il se retourna. Malefoy, évidemment ! Le blond semblait aller mieux vu l'énergie qu'il mettait à se moquer de lui. Un papier atterrit alors sur sa table.

Malefoy, de nouveau.

_« Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? Ton cerveau, si petit soit-il, serait-il en train de fondre ? Tu devrais peut-être aller sauver le peu qu'il en reste à l'infirmerie ? »_

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et envoya sa réponse.

_« Je suis flatté, Malefoy, que tu t'inquiètes pour mon humble cerveau. Mais je me demandais seulement comment un Serpentard comme toi pouvait se laisser aller à ce point au désespoir. Ou alors __aurais-tu __ce genre de penchant depuis toujours ? »_

Il se délecta de l'effet de sa réponse sur le blond, qui pâlit. Puis rouge de rage, Drago réduisit à l'état de cendre le message.

Le cours se termina sur cette note amusante. Voir Drago avec cette rougeur sur les pommettes le rendait étonnamment euphorique. C'était vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait, il adorait rendre le Serpentard fou de rage rien que pour voir cette rougeur envahir son doux visage et voir ses magnifiques yeux gris se teinter de haine. Surpris par ses propres pensées, il se mit une claque mentale pour calmer la chaleur naissante dans son ventre.

Il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis et se glissa entre Ron et Hermione, face à la table des Serpents. La Gryffondor s'était lancée dans l'un de ses discours sur les conditions de travail des elfes de maison terriblement ennuyant, que ses amis faisaient semblant d'écouter. Harry regardait discrètement vers la table des verts et argents, où un joli blond au regard triste triturait distraitement le contenu de son assiette. Ledit blond leva les yeux, se sentant observé, et fixa Potter avec ahurissement. Ce dernier détourna le regard, mal à l'aise. Drago sortit alors de la Grande Salle et lança un regard vexé à un Survivant surpris par une telle réaction.

Hermione interrompit son monologue quelques secondes pour dire à Harry de sortir s'expliquer avec lui. Ce que fit ce dernier sous les protestations de Ron. Il trouva Drago dans le couloir de la Grande Salle.

_ Hey, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

Au son de la voix du brun, Drago se retourna et le fixa avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse.

_ Eh, je te parle !

Harry commençait à s'énerver malgré son self-control (toujours étrangement affaibli quand Malefoy se trouvait dans le coin). Le blond se jeta sur le Survivant dans un hurlement de rage. Les coups pleuvaient. Potter se défendait plutôt bien, le Quidditch avait sculpté son corps et son entraînement intensif au vu de la guerre lui avait appris à se battre plus que convenablement. Malefoy aussi était redoutable malgré sa fine silhouette. Tous deux ressentaient le besoin étrange de sentir le corps de l'autre lors de ces combats, ils se sentaient presque vivants. Frapper, mordre, griffer, saigner, hurler sa haine étaient devenus presque une drogue pour les jeunes hommes. Depuis quelque temps, leurs affrontements étaient quasiment quotidiens. Mais aujourd'hui, le blond était dans un état qui faisait peur au Gryffondor. Pourquoi allait-il si mal ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les deux garçons s'assirent face à face de chaque côté du couloir, essoufflés par leur combat. Malefoy semblait s'être calmé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Potter ? lâcha-t-il, brisant le silence.

Harry le regarda, amusé.

_ Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de savoir ce que je te voulais avant de m'attaquer !

Un grognement lui répondit.

_Je te trouvais étrange ces temps-ci. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Potter ! grogna-t-il, sur la défensive.

Et il se leva. Sa némésis en fit de même et s'approcha de lui en murmurant :

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi, Drago, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher... S'il te plait, finit-il dans un souffle.

Drago ne pouvait cesser de fixer ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment qui fit le premier pas, les lèvres de Potter se retrouvèrent sur celle de Malfoy. Harry plaqua le blond contre le mur, pendant que celui-ci glissait sa langue dans sa bouche. Harry pressa son corps contre le Serpentard, qui étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Le corps de Drago bouillonnait d'un feu inconnu et interdit, il glissa ses mains le long des hanches d'Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Le Survivant brûlait de désir pour sa némésis, leurs baisers s'intensifiaient, leurs langues s'entrechoquaient mais ils furent stoppés par l'ouverture de la porte de la Grande Salle et des voix qui se rapprochaient.

Ils se séparèrent presque à regret. Malfoy, terriblement troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, murmura un « bonne nuit » et détala dans le couloir laissant Harry avec un sentiment étrange lui enserrant la poitrine.

Le brun partit rejoindre sa salle commune dans l'espoir d'y trouver ses amis.

_ Alors ? lança Hermione à peine eut-il passé la porte, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son livre.

_ Rien... grogna Harry, je vais me coucher.

Le ton étant sans appel, personne n'osa le contredire ou même lui demander des détails.

Harry regardait la nuit sombre par la fenêtre de son dortoir. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce genre de désir pour quelqu'un... Même avec Ginny, ce n'avait pas comme ça. Il faut dire qu'ils s'étaient séparés car il la considérait trop comme sa sœur, ce qui avait bien sûr blessé la Gryffondor. Mais là, tout était différent ! Celui qui avait fait battre son cœur était son ennemi personnel : Drago Malefoy. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le refroidir ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour à nouveau ressentir le bien-être qui l'avait envahi plus tôt.

**oOo**

Allongé sur son lit, Drago se ressassait les événements de la soirée. Comment pouvait-il se sentir si bien après avoir roulé une pelle à Potter ? Non ! Potter lui avait roulé une pelle, nuance ! Mais il s'était laissé faire... Pire ! Il l'avait attiré à lui !

Le blond envoya son oreiller à travers la pièce en poussant un hurlement de rage.

_ Doucement, dragonnet, ricana Blaise qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Il était le seul à connaître son mot de passe. En fait, il avait exigé de le savoir au cas où. Au cas où Drago voudrait en finir avec sa souffrance.

_ Que s'est-il passé cette fois ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son oreiller.

Drago enfonça sa tête contre le coussin en grognant. Blaise s'allongea à côté de lui dans le lit. Il était le seul que le blond tolérait à ses côtés dans ces moments-là.

_ Potter... marmonna-t-il

_ C'est rare que tu te mettes dans un état pareil pour lui.

_ C'est pas ça...

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Il m'a... On s'est... Je... Raaaaahhhhh, rien du tout !

Rien...jamais...rien... Des larmes commençaient à pointer dans les yeux de l'héritier d'une des plus vieilles familles de Sang-Purs.

Le métisse fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

_ Tu sais, Drago, je ne pratique pas la Légilimancie, explique-toi !

Blaise devenait plus froid, c'était la manière la plus rapide pour que Drago arrête de faire l'enfant en s'apitoyant sur son sort. Et puis pourquoi ferait-il des efforts alors que son camarade (et ami) n'en faisait aucun ?

_ On s'est roulé une pelle après s'être battu... lâcha Drago à contrecœur.

La mâchoire du Serpentard se décrocha.

_ Att...Attends...QUOI ?

_Tu as très bien compris, abruti !

_Vous vous êtes embrassé !? Toi et Potter ? Par Merlin, c'est vrai ?

_Par Merlin, ne jure pas ! s'énerva le blond face à la réaction de son ami. Et pourquoi je te raconterais un truc pareil si c'était faux ?

_Et il a réagi comment ?

_Je ne sais pas... Je me suis enfui, avoua Drago, gêné.

Blaise soupira.

Ce n'était pas gagné...

_À suivre..._

_N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent a J.K. Rowling et l'histoire m'appartient

**Message:** cette histoire change volontairement des passages entiers de l'histoire original et c'est voulu!

**Message de l'auteur:** Merci d'avoir lu le début de ma fanfic.

Bonne lecture !

**Sous le regard de l'Amour**

oOo Chapitre 3 oOo

Drago mettait une application sans borne à ne pas croisé la principal cause de ses insomnies. En effet depuis leur baiser le blond n'avais pas revu Harry Potter. Mais ça n'allait pas duré encore longtemps : dans moins de 5 minutes les Serpentards avaient cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors. Drago soupira de désespoir et entra dans les cachots qui servaient à son parrain de salle de classe et se dirigea vers sa table quand la voix de Snape parvint aux oreilles des malheureux élèves.

_Bien, pour une question de discipline évidente, vous allez vous placez en binôme Serpentards-Gryffondors. Je vous laisse le choix à pars bien sûr pour monsieur Potter, veuillez vous placez a côté de monsieur Malfoy. Déclara Le professeur d'une voix traînante. Maintenant tout les monde à sa place ! Vous ne voudriez pas me tenir compagnie en retenu j'imagine.

Oui il imaginait très bien Snape. Même trop bien. Le silence s'abattu sur la salle et le maître de potion commença son cours. Malfoy se pensa maudit, une semaine qu'il évitait soigneusement Potter et voilà Severus qui le place à côté de lui ! Le dit Potter lui glissa un parchemin gribouillé de son écriture en patte de mouche. Il fusilla de ses yeux gris le brun et lu le message. Peut être que c'était important après tout.

_Malfoy tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de m'éviter parle plus grand des hasard ? Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois ni comment on en est arrivé là mais je m'excuse quand même. Désolé._

Drago resta livide, fixant le mot. Potter le fixait d'un air désolé qui le laissait perplexe mais il percevait aussi dans ces magnifiques yeux verts du désir... Le blond frissonna et écris une réponse :

_Je ne t'évite pas Potter ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde !_

_Retrouve moi a 22h devant Serpentard, on doit parler._

Il fit bien attention de ne pas croisé le regard d'émeraude pendant ce qui restait du cours et faisait semblant de suivre alors que son esprit surchauffait. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de donné un rendez vous a Potter Par Merlin ?!Qu'est ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire !? Il en a aucune idées...Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ! Le blond manifestai sa mauvaise humeur en s'en prenant a de gentilles Poufsouffle qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Décidément qu'elle journée de merde... L'autre problème de Drago Malfoy était les vacances de Noël qui approchait a grand pas. Comme tout les ans il allait devoir rentré chez lui au manoir Malfoy. Mais cette année était particulière, si jamais il rentrai chez lui il deviendrai mangemort. Il répugnait l'idée de faire allégeance a ce monstre qu'était le Lord Noir. Il n'était pas pas un assassin et ne voulait pas le devenir...Il était encore jeune, il ne voulait perdre la vie à cause des humeurs changeantes de Voldemort. Mais ses parents n'était pas de cet avis, il voulait faire de leur fils unique un mangemort puissant et dangereux qui leur apporterai la fierté qu'il désire. Et non, lui, Drago ne serai pas un mangemort ! Plutôt mourir ! Mais comme il n'avait pas de plan pour échappé aux vacances familiales, il se laissait allez au désespoir...Si jamais il osai ne pas se présenté au porte du manoir Malfoy le jour des vacances, son père le retrouverai et le tuerait de ses mains pour lui avoir désobéis ! Le blond poussa un soupir, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien y faire après tout...il lui faudrait bien un jours accepté qu 'il n'a aucun contrôle sur sa destinée et à ce moment il se laissera mourir ou alors il donnera un coup de main au destin pour l'accéléré. Tant qu'il lui reste encore un espoir, même mince, il avait une chance de survivre à cette guerre et de ne pas sombrer pour de bon dans sa dépression dont Blaise essaye en vain de le sortir.

Pendant ce temps un certain brun, futur sauver du monde sorcier se questionnait sur les agissements de son pire ennemi. Pourquoi lui avoir donné ce rendez vous? C'est sûrement un piège pensa Harry. Sinon pourquoi Malfoy voudrait le voir en privé ? Peut être avait-il été touché par le baiser qu'il avait échangé mais il faut pas trop rêvé non plus...Si Harry voulait Drago il allait devoir se battre, se faire voir mais autrement que pendant leur dispute. Il ne rêvait plus que de « son » Drago, des pensés pas vraiment religieuse qui lui causait quelques petites gênes au réveil. Il en revenait pas de pensé au blond de cette façon là mais il ne voulait pas non plus vivre une vie de frustration à cause de sa bêtise. Et puis il n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette guerre donc autant vivre sans se préoccuper de ce que les gens pourrai dire. Et puis chacun de ses fait et geste se retrouvait à la une de la gazette qu'elle que soit les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se cacher ou tout du moins de resté discret... Il était donc convaincu de séduire Drago Malfoy ! Et tout cela a ses risques et périls. Peut être que certain penseront qu'il n'a aucune moral mais peu lui importait. Il ne voulait pas s'empêcher de vivre pour correspondre à la caricature du héros parfait qu'il n'était pas ! Bon déjà il était gay, là d'un coup il ne correspond plus trop aux clichés ce qui le fait beaucoup rire mais en plus il avait un faible pour son ennemi de toujours fils de mangemort et futur mangemort lui même. Potter pensai beaucoup à ça ses derniers temps, lui qui haïssait tant Malfoy ce mettait à l'apprécier que dis-je l'aimer ! Il ne comprenait pas ce retournement de situation. Il en a parlé à Hermione qui à semblé très intéressé bien que très surprise par la révélation de l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami. Elle a été de bon conseil et l'a soutenue dans son objectif, elle lui a dit qu'elle voulait seulement qu'il soit heureux. Harry ne se sentait pas encore près a parler de ça à Ron, Il serait sûrement très surpris mais il risquai de prendre son attirance pour le blond comme une trahison et bien qu'il n'apporte pas d'importance à ce que les gens peuvent penser de lui Ron reste son meilleur ami et il ne veut pas le perdre. Le brun attendra le bon moment pour lui en parler, surtout que ça ne servirais a rien de l'inquiété si Malfoy ne veut pas de lui.

Alors là advienne que pourra !

**oOo**

L'heure du rendez vous arriva trop vite au yeux du blond. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il allait dire a Potter. Il mit des vêtements sobres mais classe, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, il ne mis pas sa robe de sorcier. Il n'allait pas loin, juste devant l'entrée de sa maison. Drago rassembla tout son courage et sortit de sa chambre individuel pour retrouver son destin. Peut être oserait-il demander a Potter de l'aider pour le problème qu'il a rebaptiser « The Death's Holidays ».

Il soupira et sorti des cachots à 22h pétante. Personnes. Mais où était Potter ! C'est pas vrai...cet abruti va réussir à arriver en retard.

Au moment où Drago poussa un soupir énervé il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il fit vole face et vu que le couloir était désespérément vide.

_...Potter ? Appela le blond d'une voix tremblante. Il tremblait réellement de la tête au pied, la peur le serai au ventre, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses cauchemars. Soudain là, face à lui, Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité avec un air désolé sur le visage. Il pensait pas effrayer le Serpentard à ce point.

_ Pardon Malfoy, glissa le Survivant, ...Euh sa va ? T'es tout pâle...

_Je te signale Potter que tu ma filer la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie...enfin a Poudlard en tout cas...

Le blond semblait reprendre des couleurs, et fixait le brun. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge et bafouilla

_ Enfin..voila...tu..voulais me voir...c'est ça ?

_ Oui, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu t'inquiète pour moi ces dernier temps, tu passe ton temps à me demander comment je vais. Je suis flatté que le Survivant s'intéresse a ma modeste personne. Ajouta-t-il en ricanant

Le brun roula des yeux sous la réplique de Drago.

_ Premièrement Malfoy, t'es tu regarder dans un miroir récemment ? Il continua sans laisser le temps a l'autre de répondre. Tu as une tête a faire peur ! Et essaye même pas de le nier ! On dirais un vampire ! Et puis deuxièmement pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de l'inquiété pour toi ! Tu te comporte différemment et moi aussi je peu pas dire le contraire...si tout était comme d'habitude on ne se serais pas emb.. Il fut stopper par la main de Drago sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de finir. Des bruits de pas se faisait entendre. Drago s'était remis a trembler. Harry remis sa cape et attira le blond contre lui pour le recouvrir de la cape. Il frissonna quand il sentit le dos de sa Némésis se coller un peu plus contre son torse pour ne pas dépasser de leur protection magique. Drago, lui aussi, laissa échapper un faible gémissement à ce contact. Dans une envolé de cape, Snape passa devant l'entrée de la maison dont il est le directeur sans un regard au deux élèves enlacer sous la cape d'invisibilité. En effet les bras d' Harry était entourer autour du torse mince et finement musclé du Serpentard, qui s'était lové contre lui. Plusieurs minutes après le passage de Snape dans le couloir, Harry et Drago étai toujours enlacer, le blond s'était retourné pour collé son visage contre le torse de Harry. Ce dernier ce rendit compte qu'il caressait la nuque de Drago, il rougit furieusement et planta son regard dans celui de son partenaire de tendresse. Il rougit lui aussi mais resta collé dans les bras de celui qu'il appelait encore récemment son ennemi.

_ Harry...

_ Oui ?

_ ….embrasse moi...murmura-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, s'empara de la bouche de Drago qui gémit de bonheur contre ses lèvres. La langue d' Harry se glissa entre les lèvres fine du Serpentard pour retrouver la sienne. Les mains du Gryffondors maintenait le blond contre lui tout en dessinant des cercles au niveau de ses hanches. Sa Némésis, quand a lui, avait ses mains dans les cheveux du brun. Ils brûlait d'un feu inconnu, d'un désir fou.

Drago attira Harry jusqu'à sa chambre de préfet pour enfin faire voler ces vêtements affreusement gênant pour ce qu'il entreprenait de faire.

_A suivre..._

_je suis particulièrement sadique mais le lemon sera dans le prochain chapitre...toutefois si lemon il y a !_

_A la prochaine fois ! Et merci de suivre ma fic_


End file.
